


Jack and The Azure Novas

by KhaosKyuubi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Gokkun, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosKyuubi/pseuds/KhaosKyuubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fill I did for Kinkmeme a few months back and forgot to post it here.</p>
<p>Jack finds her way into a club that is pretty seedy even by Omega's Standards, and gets a whole lot more than she bargained for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and The Azure Novas

“Jack, just remember to be back in twenty-four hours,” reminded Shepard as she watched the half-naked biotic shuffle off into the crowd.

“Blow it out your ass girl scout,” she said. “I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” She walked off and soon found an area that was dilapidated even by Omega’s standards, and it reeked of stale piss. She realized that she hand’t seen any of Aria’s thugs anywhere around for a little while. She debated turning back but decided against it. She had her piece with her and was a powerful biotic to boot. She would be fine.

After what felt like am hour of walking, she found what looked like a club with a surly batarian outside as a bouncer. She walked up and demanded to know how she could get in.

“You really think you’re ready for this?” HE asked with a smirk. “This isn’t some cute little kiddie club like Afterlife,” he warned her. “If you really want to go in you have to do two things first.”

Jack looked at him and gave a few moment’s thought. “What are they?” She asked.

“First of all, you need to leave your clothes and weapons at the door,” he told her. “And second, you need to sign a form that states that you give sexual consent to any and all patrons in the club.” He watched her reaction. That usually got rid of the weaklings.

Jack thought of what he had said. “What kind of place is this?” she asked. “One of those ‘anything goes’ clubs?”

“Yeah, now are you in or out?”

“Give me the form,” she said. “This seems like my kind of place.” She didn’t like to be without her weapon, but they couldn’t take away her Amp.

The guard gave her the form and opened the door for her, where a turian showed her a secure place where she could stash her things for the night. Jack stripped down and walked through the second door and into the club, when she saw it she grinned, this place looked like fun.

The club was lit up in shades of red and purple and pink, with totally naked dancers gyrating on poles or raised platforms. Naked members of all species were dancing and sometimes copulating right on the dance floor, and the entire floor was covered in a sticky film of sex juices.

Jack decided to hit the bar first and grabbed the hair of a nearby patron and slammed her face into her pussy, holding her there and ordering her to start eating pussy, which she did.

A naked, purple-skinned Asari walked up and asked Jack what she wanted. “We have a wide selection of alcohol, and of you really want a fun time, we have some red sand and hallex,” she offered, leaning on the bar in a way that emphasized her breasts.

“I’ll stick with the booze,” she told her, and ordered a few shots. The Asari turned around and bent over to get the bottle and Jack took stock. The stool she was sitting in was wet and sticky, probably with the same crap as was on the floor.

“Hey! Does this place ever get cleaned?” She asked as the Asari set up the glasses and poured the drinks over her breasts, letting them run into the glasses over her nipples.

“Yeah, it gets hosed down after closing time every day,” she answered, sliding the drinks to Jack. “But what can I say? Our patrons like it filthy like that,” she said with a flirty wink. Jack downed her shots and came into the mouth of the slut that was eating her. “Maybe I’ll be back,” she informed her.

She went into the crowd and danced, grinding and gyrating against the patrons, which she noticed with a hint of disappointment were mostly female. That meant she might have to do a bit of fighting to get some decent cock.

Meanwhile, a group of Asari showed up, the greeted the bouncer and asked if there was anyone interesting here. He told them about the human covered in tattoos and let them in.

Jack heard the door open up and she liked what she saw, a group of Asari had just come in, but these weren’t the typical Asari, she could only see them from the waist up, but they were tall, the shortest one had to six foot eight, and the leader, or the one she assumed was the leader, was well over seven feet tall. They were also muscular as all hell, with toned biceps and shredded abs all around. She went back to dancing, planning to find them before she left, after she got a bit of cock that was.

The funny thing, she could have sworn that one of them had looked right at her.

After a few minutes of dancing, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her arms, and a cockhead began to poke at her pussy from behind.

“Jaruut said that an interesting piece of ass walked into the club tonight,” said a deep, feminine voice from behind her, “and he was right, what a tasty little piece of ass you are,”

Jack saw one of the muscular Asari she had seen entering the club earlier approach her from the front. Now that she had an unobstructed view of them, she could see that she had a huge, rigid cock standing proud between her legs.

“I hope you’re ready, we’ve been looking for a nice piece of fuckmeat.”

Jack gave a moan as the turgid purple cock pushed into her. She wanted to make a snide remark of some kind of tease or boast, but she couldn’t, all she felt was a nearly brain-melting pleasure at being forced to accept such a massive cock. Jack moaned, but the noise was drowned out by the music in the club.

“Shit! Slut’s tight!” Announced the leader of the group. “Someone get to her mouth!”

Another one of the Asari grabbed her head and pulled her down and slammed into her throat. “Fuck! Her throat’s perfect!”

The Asari leader fucking her let go of her legs and stood up to her full height, leaving Jack’s feet dangling above the ground by a good few inches. The two of them gave her a good spit-roasting until the both came into her mouth and pussy.

Jack couldn’t swallow it, she was a bit dazed from lack of oxygen, but that didn’t stop her from orgasiming twice along the way. If anything, it helped her along.

The Leader pulled out and let one of her subordinates take her place. “Name’s Averia,” she introduced herself. “Leader of the Azure Novas, the merc group that will be fucking you senseless tonight.”

“Fine by me,” panted Jack, not actually sure if she could handle them all, but she would be damned if she wasn’t going to try. “Can I at least get a little pick-me-up? Buy a girl a drink or something first.”

“Oh, we have something better than a drink,” she grinned. “Damaria!” She called over one of her subordinates. “You know what to do!”

The blue Amazon grinned and stroked herself to full mast, presenting Jack with a full eight inches of cockmeat. “How’s this for a pick-me-up?” She asked.

Jack watched as she delicately poured out a line of Red Sand onto the top of her cock and presented it to her. She looked at it with a bit of apprehension, she hadn’t done sand in quite some time, but what the hell, it was shore leave and that was a very tasty-looking cock in front of her face. She pinched one nostril closed and snorted up the line. It felt like stars exploding in her brain as the Sand burned in her lungs. But Jack did it all in one go and gave a cough as she finished it.

Then it really hit her.

“Come on! You blue, mutant-coked whores! Give it to me!” She challenged. “Or are you all too limp-dicked to give me a proper fucking!”

Averia grinned. “Come on girls! Give her what she wants.”

The Asari fucking Jack spun her around so one of her comrades could get at her ass, and then they pushed her body sideways so a third Asari could get at her mouth. Once she was all plugged up with thick Asari cock, the other two went to go and get drinks for everyone else.

Jack loved this. She hadn’t had a proper fucking to way too long, and now she was getting her lower holes reamed out while she gagged on a third cock. She let them use her, planning to turn the tables later on them.

In the meanwhile she choked, gagged and came her brains out, until she noticed that they didn’t seem to be slowing down, at all. This worried her for all of five seconds, until she came her brains out and they handed her a drink and helped her up to her feet.

“Whew! That was awesome,” complimented Averia, the leader. “I’ve never seen a slut more fit for Asari cock than you.”

“Well, what can I say?” Smirked Jack, wondering how she should take that compliment. “Guess you’ve had the rest, now you get the best.”

“No doubt about that,” said another, all of them stood around Jack. “Once we get our breath back, we’ll give you the second round!”

Jack nearly choked on her drink at that.

“Come on, drink up,” she urged. “I’m sure you’re thirsty for something besides cum.”

Jack downed her drink, and before she could say anything, she was pushed down into a squat and the mercs forced two cocks down her gullet instead of one.

“Mrrgh!” She gurgled in an attempt to discourage them, but it only spurred them on the fucked her throat, alternating their thrusts so that one pulled back while the other pushed in, not allowing her to get any words in.

They worked in tandem while two more forced her to stroke them off while Averia stroked herself and watched. She grabbed the mug that Jack had been drinking from and grinned. She gave a whistle. “Girls! Fill it up!” She commanded before she gave a pleasurable sigh and shot her load into the mug.

The two in her hands were next, they weren’t trying to hold it in so they came rather quickly and then the two in her throat pulled out and came into the mug as well, filling it to the point that it overflowed and offered it to Jack, ordering her to drink.

Jack wanted to get out of there, but the muscular legs prevented her from doing so, she was in over her head, and decoded to play along for the time being. She shouldn’t have taken that Sand, it was screwing with her judgement, and her biotics.

She grabbed the mug and stood up. For the first time since she began this gangbang session, she got a good look at the asari cum, it was similar in texture to human cum, but it had a sweet taste, and was a pale blue color with dark blue swirls in it. She began to drink it while the group cheered her on. She guzzled it down and gave a belch at the end.

“Look, this was fun but I- HURK!” She couldn’t finish her sentence before their leader slammed into her throat and began to roughly skullfuck her harder than ever before. Her girls were drained, but she had one last load left in her before she was done.

Jack couldn't breathe as she was roughly beat in the face by a scaly blue pelvis, She began to choke and gag like she never had before. So she did the only thing she could, she began to finger herself.

She and Averia came at the same time, and she passed out.

“So Boss, what are we gonna do? Just leave her here?” Asked on of her crew.

“No, no one will miss her, I think we’ll take her with us,” she grinned. “We could use a little company on those long trips out. All in favor say ‘Aye!’”

“AYE!” The entire crew agreed, so she picked Jack up and slung her over her shoulder, tipping the employees on their way out in exchange for their silence.

*Several Weeks Later*

The crew was forced to leave Jack behind, but now that they had finished the mission, they had come back to at least get some answers. Aria was unoptimistic about their chances, saying that if she was still missing, then it was because she was either dead, or didn’t want to be found.

After poking around in some of the less savory parts of Omega, they found Jack’s pants and belts, but there was no sign of the girl in question. After a solid week of searching they decided that she wasn’t on the station anymore and that she could be anywhere. The Reapers were coming, and as powerful as Jack was, she was just one person.

They left Omega, and Jack, behind and hoped that she was at least happy.

*With Jack aboard the Stellar Nova, ship of the Azure Nova Merc Group*

Jack was VERY happy indeed.

It had been a bit of an adjustment, but after about a week of sex, booze and drugs, she decided that this was probably the best thing that could have happened to her. They even let her execute prisoners or anyone else that they brought on board.

She thought about what would happen. She knew about the Reapers, but figured that the girlscout could stop them. They just needed to lay low until the whole thing blew over.

‘Well, Jack, this isn’t what you pictured yourself doing with your life-‘ she thought as she licked the last bit of Red Sand off of Averia’s cock. ‘-but damn if it isn’t a great place to be!’


End file.
